BODYGUARD!
by MewSara100
Summary: Can Kish protect this strange girl he found on the street? WHY! Because she's the daughter of a mob boss, that's WHY! Can he help Ichigo out of her shell? READ AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

He was walking through town, heading for the school on a normal Monday morning. When, suddenly, he heard the screaming again.

He peered behind him, cautiously, to make sure it was only a nightmare.

It wasn't. There they were, nearly the whole of the girls student body.

"KISSHU-SAMA! OVER HERE! HEY! WAIT UP!" all the girls were after him, all because his dad owned the school.

"Go away!" he shouted, turning and walking away from the crowd of girls, only to bump into another.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?! I didn't mean to run into you. Honest. Here, I'll help you up." he stared up, his golden eyes, burning with annoyance from being plowed into, came into line with a hand. He took this as a sign that the person wanted to help him up, so he took it.

Upon making contact with the stranger's palm, Kish froze. The skin was so soft, the tone was so pale. The persons entire hand felt fragile in his touch.

Soon, and very abruptly, he was pulled back to reality.

"Can you stand? I'm sorry! Does your leg feel like it's broken?" that voice! He'd never heard it, but it sounded so sweet, so gentle, that he just had to sigh.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for caring so much though." he stood quickly, finding that the person who'd been apologizing was nearly a head shorter than himself.

"Alright, and I really am sorry though." the owner of the voice let their hand fall from his as they stepped back.

The owner of the voice just happened to have bloodred pigtails, pale soft skin, and deep brown eyes. These traits, being those of Kish's ideal girlfriend (he's still single.).

"It's alright, please stop apologizing." he stated sympathetically as he waved good-bye. He'd just caught the time, he had to run or else he'd be late.

So, turning to walk away, the girl froze and turned back around. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Ichigo. It's really nice meeting you." with that, she turned and walked away, trying her hardest not to hobble and or limp. During the fall she had sprained her ankle, it now hurt tremendously as she walked.

Kish, unfortunately for her, had noticed the scrapes on her hands and knees, as well as her torn knee socks, and her limping. So, wanting to impress her, he walked over and placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Ichigo, you really should get someone to, at least, help you to school. I doubt you can walk very easily on that bad ankle as it is." he suggested, steadying her when she almost fell down.

"N-no, I think I can make it alright. Thanks though." she waved her arms frantically in front of her face, signaling that she didn't want the help. So, determined to make it to school on time, without falling, she turned and began to hobble to school. In her rush, however, she HAD fallen, and her school supplies, a mountain high, scattered onto the pavement. "Oh dear," she muttered as she scrambled to collect her items, wincing in pain as she moved her ankle in order to try and stand.

Kish, intent on stopping her from hurting herself, placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her sitting as he walked over to retrieve any lost papers of hers.

When he'd come back from walking down the street to retrieve a notebook, Kish groaned.

There she was, limping down the sidewalk towards him to retrieve her notebook.

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU NOT TO GET UP?!" he fumed as he scooped up her books out of her hands.

"Um, c-can I please have my books back? I really need to get to school soon. I'm already late as it is." she pleaded, nearly about to cry as she reached up to take her books.

Unfortunately, Kish had been holding them out of her reach, and was intent on walking with them. Seeing the name of the school on her bag, he began to walk in that direction. Suddenly though, he swiveled back around when he heard a thud and crying.

There Ichigo sat, hand on her ankle, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, causing them to become red. He'd totally forgotten about the fact that Ichigo couldn't walk. So, needless to say, he felt quite ashamed.

"P-please, just give me my books back!" she pleaded, staring up at him helplessly.

The answer he gave her though, only made her tears fall harder. "No." it sounded so cold, so blunt.

"S-stop bullying me!" she jumped up, despite her ankle, and began to run in the opposite direction from her school.

"H-hey! Wait up! That's not the way to your school! Stop, you can't run on that ankle!" he ran after her, desperate to make her sit down so that she wasn't running on her ankle.

She hadn't stopped running until she found herself on the steps of an apartment building, Kish right behind her.

"Please, stop following me!" she pleaded, backing up as he approached.

"You say you're late to school, your ankles gone bad, you try RUNNING on it, you run home and not to school. I'm surprised you haven't gotten kicked out yet." he stated bluntly, walking over and setting her books down on the steps. "Is this really where you live?" he asked, looking up in disgust at the ratty old building.

"W-well, if you don't like it, th-then go away." she stated weakly, going to reach down and pick up her books.

Suddenly, her ankle gave way and she fell down the steps. Luckily, Kish was expecting she'd do something like that. So, right before she hit the concrete, he caught her bridal style.

"Fine, I'll ride you to school." he stated, setting her gently onto the step as he pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah, in front of this ratty old apartment on Main… ok, I'll be waiting here with a guest."

Ichigo, taking this time to get up, picked up her books to go inside.

"Oh, and where exactly are you going?" he asked, catching her off her guard.

"Inside to get something to eat. Do you want something?" she asked, leaning on the outside wall for support.

"Do you even have anything to eat?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly, thinking that she was too poor to afford anything good.

"Um, well, let's see…do you like grilled cheese? Oh, that's right! You have to get going to school. I'm sorry I held you up for so long." she bowed as best she could and went to go inside.

She was almost in when, as she tried to close the door, Kish stepped one foot into the apartment and stopped the door from closing.

"C'mon. I'll treat you to a snack in my dad's office. He keeps the mini fridge packed for when I get hungry." he offered, reaching out for her to take his hand. "Besides, that school of yours must be wondering where you are." suddenly, the phone at the desk of the apartment rang.

So, going off for only a moment to answer it, Kish took the time to come in and leaf through her schoolwork.

"Hmm, for a public school highschooler, she has some pretty in-depth, quality work. I'm an As honor student, and I can't even achieve this level of work." he set her homework down and looked up as Ichigo came back to him.

"That was the school, they say they can't afford my being late, so they threw me out. That and…they found out." she stated, lowering her head so that her fiery red locks covered her pale face.

"Found out what?-Hey, stop crying!" he commanded as she tried desperately to wipe away all the tears. When she looked up again, she looked pretty scared. Like he'd just cursed her out or something.

"A-I'm going out for a while, I'll be back though. Please go home, if the landlord finds out I have a guy here, she'll throw me out." she looked frantic, like her life depended on it.

"Can't your parents straighten things out? I mean, it's not uncommon for kids to have guys over at their apartments to study. Also, your parents could supervise." with this, he watched her bow her head, and walk passed him out the door.

That's when the time hit him. He was going to be late and the driver had just shown up.

"Sir," the driver opened Kish's door for him as he climbed inside, laying his bag on the floor.

"Jonson, follow the girl in the red pigtails." he commanded as he pointed to her out the window.

As he sat there, watching her make her way through the crowds of people, he noticed the pain in her face grow every step.

"Pull over here." he stated as the limo came to a complete stop. Once Ichigo realized he was following her, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Rolling down his window, he motioned for Ichigo to come over. As she did so, with a pained limp, Kish swung open the door, pulled her in by the wrist, and closed the door.

"DRIVE!" he commanded as the car took off.

"Um, c-can you please let go of me? I really have to be somewhere soon. Now that I don't have school, I can work extra hours on the job." she explained as he let go of her waist. Silently he prayed that she wouldn't notice that she was sitting nearly ON him. Infact, it really did feel comfortable; Ichigo, with her small frame, sitting ontop of him as they rode in a limo.

"Well, where do you work?" he asked, planning to follow her around all day, despite school, so that he could make sure her daily life wasn't as bad as he'd thought it to be. Little did he know, it was much worse.

"I-I just got a job at the bakery down the street." she stuttered, gazing away from her captor.

"Ok, Jonson, to the bakery, please!" he ordered as they sped off again.

"Here we are, sir. Miss, please watch your step." the old man acknowledged as she stepped out of the limo.

"T-thank you, Mr. Jonson." she bowed again as she closed the door and walked in.

"So, you intend to stay here and keep an eye on her, not going to school?" Jonson asked, looking back at his boss, who nodded his head in response as he gazed after her, out the window. "Sir, I hope you know this but…that isn't just ANY little girl. I know her parents personally. Her father and I went to college together."

"I thought you said that your best friend from college was now a big time mob boss." he inquired, leaning forward.

"Oh, he is. Also, I've known Ichigo since she was a baby, too." he smirked back to his boss, who's eyes were wide open by now.

"S-SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT, THAT SWEET LITTLE GIRL HAS A MOB BOSS AS A DAD, AND YET SHE STILL LIVES LIKE THAT?!" he was fuming by now. From what Jonson'd told him, his best friend was a billionaire. He couldn't believe that ANY father would let his daughter suffer like that, poor and having to take a crappy job in delivery at a bakery, because he was too cheap to give her something to live on. He'd seen the inside of that rundown old apartment. Nothing at all good about it.

Seeing his thoughts playing across his face, Jonson added, "She wanted nothing to do with her father's 'business. So, taking all the money that she'd scraped up doing odd jobs, she left. Her grades are wonderful, she's even passed college completely. Yet, that call this morning was from her school. They kicked her out because they found out about her dad. The same thing happened with her job at a restaurant, they found out and fired her. She might loose her apartment, due to lack of parents at only age 15." he bowed his head, obviously moved by her past.

"I-I never knew." he muttered, jolting out of the car.

"Kish, what are you doing?! If they find out about Ichigo's father, they'll fire her! She's barely living on anything as it is, don't ruin that for her."

"Don't worry, when I'm through here, Ichigo'll never have to work this hard, ever again. I'll explain the whole thing to dad, once we get to the school. He might be able to contact her dad and tell him what's going on. Then, she and I will get married, and I can comfort her I my arms!" by this time Kish had already entered the doors to the bakery.

"Hello, sir, may I help y-" she was pulled from her position behind the counter and nearly out the door, when her boss stepped in.

"SIR, PUT HER DOWN!" the man yelled, coming across the room towards Kish. "What is the meaning of all of this?"

"Ichigo here comes from a rich family, I intend to bring her back."

"You know, don't you?" she asked, glaring up at Kish.

"Know what?" the boss asked, crossing his arms.

"Ichigo's father, Mr. Momomiya, would like to see his daughter. So, I'm taking her back." he stated proudly, as if he'd done something heroic.

"You mean that mob guy's got a daughter?… sorry, but you're fired." he stated, walking away.

"Hey, what'd I do?" she called out to the now empty room. She then turned to Kish. "And you." she stated darkly. "YOU just cost me the only job that could pay enough money for my rent!"

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Review peeps!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kish'd pulled her out, not of her own free will, of course, and set her into the awaiting limo.

"Ichigo," Jonson tipped his hat to the girl, turning back towards the wheel of the large black car.

"Jonson, you can talk him out of this, can't you?!" she pleaded as Kish strapped her seatbelt over her, so that she wouldn't get out.

"Jonson, just drive, please. We have to contact dad and see if he can get to her dad. Then, we'll get everything settled and straightened out." he smiled down at Ichigo.

She, in turn, glared up at him as if he was the devil himself. Which, he wasn't of course. Yet, no one would probably view their kidnapper as a really great guy in the first place.

"Well, now what am I going to do to pay my rent?" she fumed, glaring out the window again.

"Don't worry about that now, just relax. Here, have something to drink." he held up a bottle of water to her so that she might settle down.

"No thank you. I'm really not thirsty-"

"I said drink it! It'll help you in the long run." he reached over and set it gently onto her lap.

"We're here, sir. Miss, please watch your step getting out. I've called ahead and told your father I'd had car trouble, so you're excused from being late." Jonson stated as he closed the door after Ichigo.

"Come on, I'll carry you up." he offered, going to lift her into his arms. "Also, you're going to drink that water, if it's the last thing I ever do." he stated plainly, swiping her feet off the ground.

"W-wait! I can walk on my own!" she protested, struggling against his hold as they ascended the stairway that led to his father's office.

"Dad, unlock the door would yah? I've kinda got my hands full!" he shouted through the door.

The door soon opened, a short, chubby man stood in the frame.

"Oh, when you said you had your hands full, I didn't realize it was this. Son, did you get her pregnant?" he crossed his arms, his thick grey eyebrows narrowed as he stared at his son, expecting an answer. One that, hopefully, was no.

"OF COURSE NOT DAD! I'd never do that. Not without permission anyways." he grinned, his father joining in.

"So, what seems to be the trouble, hmm?" he sat down at his large wooden desk in the middle of the room, gesturing for him to set Ichigo down on the couch in front of the desk.

"Well, dad…do you remember any of those stories, where you and Jonson and Mr. Momomiya went to school together?….well, he has a daughter now." he pointed to Ichigo, who was still standing up. So, sighing, he set his hand ontop of her shoulder and forced her to sit. "Her name's Ichigo. Apparently, she ran off and was living on her own in some ratty old storehouse-"

"It was my apartment!" she countered, a bit upset that he kept mentioning her home with such rudeness. It was all she had, she was proud of it. It was an accomplishment to her.

"Oh my goodness! Why, hello miss. I'm Mr. Takohiro, it's a pleasure to meet you. But, you can just call me Joe, your dad did. Oh, that reminds me, I'll be seeing your father later on. Till then, would you like to stay here at this school? Kish could help you through all of your classes and you two could talk some more."

"I-it's fine, really." she protested, going to get up. Kish, again expecting it, shot out and pinned her to the back of the couch.

"Look, if you won't sit still, I can tie you down." he threatened, his eyes growing red slightly.

"Kish, stop it! I'm deeply sorry for my son. You see, he's just concerned is all. So, Kish, you sit here with Ichigo, I'll call her father and tell him I've found his daughter. Oh, and if I come back and Ichigo tells me you keep bullying her, I'll go off on you." his eyes narrowed at his son on the last part, before brightening up as he walked out.

"Back to square one then." she muttered, not really expecting Kish to overhear.

"Wow, I used to have cats who'd try to run away whenever they saw the door was open. None of them were as defiant as you though, my pretty little necko." not even a second after he'd said it, did she grab hold on the back of his neck and squeeze. "OUCH, OUCH, OUCH! Ok, I won't tease you, promise." she let go as he got up, hands behind his back.

"Thank you, Kish." she stated, sitting back on the couch.

"You really ARE a mob bosses daughter, my little kitty!" he pulled his hands from behind his back, both of them were crossed.

"You have five seconds before I kill you." she warned, glaring up at him.

For a sweet little girl, she must've inherited whatever traits her father used to become a mob boss.

"You're kidding. Right?…right? …Ichigo?-I'm leaving now!" he backed out of the room, the only thing in his way was his father.

"Ah, just like your father. He always did hate being made fun of. Kish, go sit down next to Ichigo, you two can talk things out peacefully."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in, Shintaro! I didn't know you had a daughter!"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER THREE! There, we'll find out more on the reunion between Ichigo and her father.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping into the room, wearing a black suit and tie over a button up shirt, was Shintaro Momomiya.

"My daughter, I've been so worried about you!" leaning down, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Hi, dad." Her response was so blunt, so uncaring, that Kish could literally feel the chill of her words. Of course, he understood that Ichigo might not approve of her father's business, but she sounded like she hated him.

"You know, Shintaro, about Ichigo's 'situation' right?" Kish's father, rubbing his hand over his mustache, inquired.

"Yes, I know all to well that my daughter ran away from home, taking with her only the pocket change she'd acquired while doing odd jobs. Yes, I realize that she was being pigheaded and selfish, leaving our family no heir to the family business, after I'd taught her everything I knew. Yes, I also realize the disturbing conditions in which she lives. As well as her getting kicked out of school and losing a job." These words from her father, also cold and angry, were directed straight at Ichigo. Who, in turn, just glared back and responded sarcastically.

"It's because they found out about YOU that they kicked me out of school and fired me from any job that could pay enough to get me a decent apartment." With this, she went to stand, only to wobble and fall. Fortunately, Kish was now aware that this was about to happen, and was ready and waiting to lunge out and catch her. Also, he was fully prepared to run after her if need be. They hadn't given him an A in gum for nothing after all.

"Why do you keep running away? Why won't you allow yourself to reunite with your father and let yourself grow up with the things you need. Like, for instance, a good meal, a warm bed, security and happiness?" he asked, setting her back onto the couch.

"Because, and maybe you've not learned this yet but, I've watched tons of people suffer, due to petty disputes between conflicting mobs. I don't want any part of that. I don't want to take over the family business and be pulled into this. I don't want to watch those I love die around me! Do you even get why I left?!" going to, once again, get up, she was stopped by Kish, who had reached into his father's desk and pulled out some length of rope that his father had picked up while jogging.

"If you won't sit and behave like a good girl, then I guess I have no choice but to do this." Leaning down and tying her wrist to the couch, he smirked. "I'd like to see you try and get yourself outa that." Standing back up to his full height, he stared down in amusement and watched ichigo try and fumble with the knot.

"GAH! Let me go, Kish!" she began to scream, but was stopped by her father, who stood from where he'd seated himself in the chair beside her. Covering her mouth with his palm, he glared down at her.

"Young lady, it is your responsibility to take up where I leave off. You know as well as I do that we do NOT harm anyone, nor do we intimidate any one person. It is the fault of other groups misunderstanding our motives that start any of these fights." And it was true, Shintaro's 'organization' was in close affiliation with the police and the F.B.I.

"I still want nothing to do with it, father." She argued still once her father had sat back down.

"Sir, if I may say so, ichigo here is a very peaceful girl, wanting nothing at all to do with any type of mob activity. Be it the smallest of fights, even between friends. She grew up alone, and inside I bet she's afraid. She wants to feel that sense of safety and comfort." It was Kish to the rescue.

Sitting beside her on the couch, he made direct eye contact with her father. Who, in turn, returned the eye contact, thoughtfully.

"Yes, I realize how she must feel. When she HAD been living at home, she had homeschooled herself on the side of me teaching her the art of running the family business. She has a fare sense of the world, and what it holds. Both good, and bad. I realize that I was never around to care for her or comfort her, and I now regret that." His tone had become solemn as he bowed his head, his tears welling up in his eyes, only to fall from his cheeks. "And I suppose it doesn't do any good that her mother had passed away, giving birth to her. Ichigo, I'm so sorry." Locking his eyes with hers, he smiled sadly.

"I-it's alright, dad!" she never did like when her dad started to cry, it was like he could cry on demand and make her feel guilty. She knew that was the case here, but she also knew her dad wanted to make peace.

"So, are you two a happy family now-" interupted by a finger pointed in his face, Kish stopped talking.

Holding onto his position, pointing at Kish, Shintaro began to speak. "Hmm, you seem to know what my daughter feels so easily… from this point onwards, you shall stay by Ichigo, and update me as to what she is feeling. Also," he began, facing Joe, "is it alright if my daughter enrolls here, Joe?"

"Oh, of course! You're daughter is, after all, an honors A plus student in every subject. She even knows so many languages! But, I suppose you taught her that. But, I must insist you skim over your daughter's grades and the comments that've been left." Lifting the file of report cards marked with Ichigo's name, Shintaro noticed that she'd even received many college awards.

"So, basically, all she had to do is sit in class and add to discussions." Shintaro stated, astonished at his daughter's achievements in the time they'd been apart.

"Yes, and she might even be able to assist Kish in his studies." Joe added, grinning as he handed Shintaro a coffee mug.

"Ah, it was so good to talk with you again, old friend!" Shintaro leaned back in his chair, sipping the coffee. "Ichigo, I've heard that they have a dorm space open. Would you like to stay there while you attend school?" he asked, locking eyes with his daughter, who nodded lightly, then lowered her head once more to try and undo the knot.

"Wonderful! But father, you told me that the only spot was m dorm!" picturing waking up to seeing Ichigo's sleeping figure in the bed beside his made him blush.

"It's fine as long as you and your father approve of it." Shintaro stated, staring at Kish while sipping his coffee.

"I have no problem with it. What about you, son" looking over at his son, who was staring intently down upon Ichigo as she struggled with the knot, he grinned.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind at all, father." He stated, never once lifting his eyes from ichigo, who was fuming over trying to escape the knot.

"HEY, don't you think I should have a say in this?!" she steamed, glaring up at her father who grinned in response.

"But, my darling daughter, you have already agreed." Shintaro replied, using a sugary sweet voice that was purposely taunting.

"GAH! Yeah, before you mentioned that the only spot available was as a guy's roomate! No offense, Kish."

"None taken." He stated simply, reaching over to where she was pulling at the knot. "Here, would you like some assistance in freeing yourself?" he asked, just as sugary sweet as her father.

"Oh, yes please. That would be nice." She stated, giving one last pull to the knot.

"Ok, but before that, I need you to sign these forms." Holding out the forms and a pen, ichigo took them, as best she could with only one available hand, and signed them, not even reading what they said. All she was concerned with right now was freeing herself of this blasted knot.

Leaning over to take the forms and place them back into their respected onvelopes, he handed them to his father across the desk, after which, he leaned back over and pulled lightly on the end of the rope that had held the knot together. With one slight tug, the bonds were shed and she was to her feet.

"Ah, I don't think so. You see, you just signed papers that gave all responsibility of you to me. You really should have read them before you signed them." He stated, openly mocking her on her failure to do so.

"Why are you so mean?!" she stated, sitting down and folding her arms. "You've done nothing but bully me ever since we met this morning!"

"That's because I care about your health and wish to see to it that you don't get yourself killed." He explained, patting her on her head as she gave one last humph before closing her eyes and leaning back.

"Yeah, whatever!" sighing, she unfolded her arms and went to get up, this time dodging Kish's swift movements to capture her. Impressing her father in the way she used her swift skills to fight.

"Why do you insist on getting up, kitty?! Haven't we already established the fact that I'm gonna take care of you?!" stealthily tiptoeing towards her, he was prepared to grab her if she made even a slight move.

"Because, I'm hungry and am going out to find something to eat. That's how it's always been for me, always stopping for a quick bight to eat." She'd spoken this fact as if she were somewhat proud of it. "Independence is the key, after all."

"Just come back and sit down. I'll fix you up some fish or some chicken. I'll even poor you a nice glass of milk. All you have to do is be a good kitty and sit back down." Speaking to her as if she were actually a cat, he slowly inched forward, towards where she stood.

"Look, bub, I don't appreciate the baby talk. Besides, I just need to get some air and think. I'll be back soon, though." Waving, she turned and walked to the window. To Kish, it seemed as though she were just staring out the window, reconsidering her words, but her father knew better.

"QUICKLY, grab her before she escapes!" jumping up, Shintaro ran over and pulled his daughter back, with Kish's help, from where she was perched on the windowsill.

"I'm not a kid, let go!" she yelled, pulling away from her father and Kish. "If I wanna jump from a window, then I will." She stated, matter-of-factly, folding her arms and walking to the door. "Fine, the door works too."

"Ichigo, that's only part of the problem! Don't you get the fact that Kish here just offered you something to eat, and you still insist on jumping out of a window and going back to that ratty apartment to get lunch?!" Shintaro couldn't believe how his daughter would want to jump from a window, out onto the concrete and go back to who knows where to get lunch.

"I just wanted to do something jun! it wouldn't have hurt or anything! This is why I don't like living with parents." Groaning in annoyance at not being able to jump out the window like she always did, she simply went and sat back on the couch to wait for Kish to make her some food.

"Alrighty, kitty, I'll be right back. Let's see, some nice grilled fish, some nice cool milk, and maybe a jingly toy!" he stated, leaning on the side of the counter to the mini-bar in the office.

The thing he hadn't counted on, while laughing, was the fact that Ichigo's temper had gotten the best of her and she'd jumped over the couch to come after him.

"Go ahead and tease me like that one more time, and you'll find yourself in Tokyo Bay!" grabbing his shirt as she growled these words, she locked her eyes with his and her grip tightened.

"Fine, fine! Just let me go and you can sit down." He spoke softly, trying to ease her temper some. And, seeing as how she was dead hungry, she had no choice but to calm down. "Poor thing, didn't even get some breakfast this morning." He stated sympathetically, cupping her face with the palm of his hand.

"If you hadn't dragged me out here, I would've been home or at work on my lunch break, munching on a turkey sandwich and drinking a glass of iced tea!" she retorted, shoving his hand away as she went to go sit back down on the couch.

"Grilled fish and milk it is then." He stated happily, ignoring the fact that she'd just basically told him that she'd wanted a turkey sandwich and a glass of iced tea.

**Ok, sorry for the late update on this story! Anyways, you reviewers are what keep me alive! So, you know what that means…READ AND REVIEW! I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! It just slipped my mind is all. On to the story! RxR!**

"Here you go, Ichigo-Chan." leaning over the couch with a fresh plate of grilled salmon and a nice, cool glass of milk, Kish lightly pecked her cheek before standing up straight and walking towards the door.

"Father, I'm leaving for awhile. I'm going to collect any valuables from Ichigo's apartment and bring them to the dorm. I'll be taking the car." turning to grab his jacket, he grinned at Ichigo, who glared back.

"Don't even think of going through my dresser!" she shouted over her shoulder as she watched him exit the room. Although, through the newly closed door, she could faintly make out the sound of Kish's voice and what he'd said.

"Oh, don't worry, Kitty. I'll be taking you shopping for all new clothes anyways. Act out and I'll have no choice but to come into the dressing room with you as you try on the items!" as he'd hollered this, the sound of his feet tapping along the floor of the hallway could be heard fading from earshot.

"Grrrr." turning back to the dish Kish had prepared for her, she frowned in displeasure. The food looked delicious, yes. Though it wasn't what she had wanted. Nor was it what she was accustomed to eating. To her, it was just a tad too fancy.

"Just eat it and be grateful that the boy cares so deeply for you. Meanwhile, I'll get together plans for marriage between you and him." stating this simply and calmly as he reached for his cellphone, Shintaro smirked upon receiving the death glare from his daughter. "Fine, I get it. Not yet. However, I will be expecting you to marry him soon." sipping the last of his coffee, Shintaro finally handed Joe the mug and climbed to his feet. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Joe. Now, I must take my leave. I will trust my daughter to you for now. I'll check in at the end of the month."

Waving good-bye to Shintaro as he left, Joe began to chuckle. "You know, Ichigo, your dad is only looking out for you. Besides, I'm sure Kish will keep you safe. Anyways, here is your key to hte dorm. Go there and rest before Kish returns." handing her the key, Joe passed her a sympathetic smile before she walked out.

Ichigo, who'd gotten done eating by then, simply shook her head and sighed as she walked along, down the hallway. "Well, that's easy for you to say. I'm the one having to stay in a dorm with a pervert."

* * *

"Whoa! This place is bigger than my old apartment!" closing the door behind her, Ichigo looked around the foyer to the large dorm.

In the foyer, although it was a small room, was set a simple blue sofa and matching recliner. In front of the sofa, but beside the chair, was a small, oak, coffee table. In front of that sat a television on an entertainment system, games included.

Behind the living room area, was a dividing slider door, also blue. It seperated the kitchen, blue, to the foyer.

To the side of the room were two doors. One being that of the blue tiled restroom. Two, being that of the bedroom. (notice that the dorm is colored in blue. It's a common color in that particular dormitory.)

The bedroom itself, although quite plain, suited all the necessary sleeping requirements.

A set of two beds, both blue with oak frames. A nightstand for each bed. A window with blue curtains on the wall between the beds. Desks of oak on either side of the wall. Two dressers, and a side by side closet.

The walls, not surprisingly, were painted light blue as well.

"Well, at least it's somewhere with two beds." rubbing the back of her head as she sat on the bed that didn't look like someone came through and tore into it, the girl, exhausted from the day's activities, fell into a deep, silent sleep.

* * *

"Aw, she's such a deep sleeper." upon hearing the familiar voice from inside her dreams, Ichigo tried to awaken, but found herself to be too tired to do so. "I guess she should just sleep for now. Though, she DOES look a bit chilly. I probably should get her comfy. That ankle's gotta be killing her."

Leaning down quietly, Kish gently removed the girl's loafers and gently lifted her ankle, which was hanging off the bed in an uncomfortable position, and set it and her other ankle onto the newly uncovered area of bed beneath her. After doing so, he silently reached over and began to pull up the comforter when he heard something. So, gazing down, he brought his face closer.

"Hmm. Ichigo, sleep soundly. You're safe. I won't let you be hurt." kissing her forhead as she began to toss and turn in her sleep, Kish smirked before finally tucking her into her new bed and getting up. "Well, Ichigo, I guess I have no choice but to unpack for you, seeing as how you're asleep."

Sighing in fake annoyance, he grinned and stepped over to a box he had carried up from the car from Ichigo's old home.

"She didn't have many valuables at all..." he muttered, unpacking the box.

The first thing he pulled out was a tiny stuffed rabbit. One eye was missing, and the other, a poorly stitched black button, was just barely hanging on. "After I get this sown up, Ichigo can have it back for comfort." smiling thoughtfully, he set the rabbit gently on the hard wood floor beneath him and pulled out even more of her treasures.

The next thing he pulled out happened to be a picture of Ichigo in a softball uniform with her tongue sticking out. "This I'll get a nice frame for and set on her nightstand." gently setting the picture by the rabbit, he went back to his task of unpacking.

The third thing to leave the box was an empty spray bottle he'd cleaned out after finding it in her trash can. "I'll fill it with water and squirt her every time she acts up." setting it too aside, he, again, reached into the box.

The fourth, and final thing to be pulled from the box happened to be Ichigo's wallet. Inside was her picture and a picture of her long deceased cat, Olive. That, along with five bucks and a gift card were the only things in the weathered lether wallet.

"Hmm, I won't mess with her money. After all, she might want to keep what she's worked so hard to get." smiling blankly, he added, "Besides, I'll make sure that everything she gets is what I've paid for. She should keep her money." setting the wallet down in her nightstand drawer, Kish kissed Ichigo's forehead once more before leaving for a shower before bed.

"Sleep tight, my cute kitty." grinning as he watched her stir lightly before going still and breathing softly, Kish finally closed the door to their bedroom and made his way into the restroom.

**Kay, next chapter, Ichigo wakes up to Kish walking in, in only a towel! Not rated M, so I'm not going to describe much. It'll be fluffy though, I kid you not. Also, on furthur analyses, Kisshu means Quiche, Kishu means a dog or a 'jockey'. Just something I thought I'd throw in there. XD! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, and here I thought that my story was kinda dull. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! Now, for the moment you've alll been waiting for...wait for it...KISH IN NOTHING BUT A TOWEL! Just remember, I own nothing, and this isn't an M fic. RxR peeps!**

"Ngh, w-where am I?" as she peeked her eyes open, she was met with the fading sunlight of the evening and was forced to sheild her face. "It's so bright! Hey, is anyone here?!" calling out into the spacious dorm room, her memories soon came flooding back to her.

"Oh, you're awake, huh?"

Upon hearing the voice ring out through the room, her head shot up and her eyes widened, only for her to gasp in shock and cover her mouth with her hand and blush deep red.

"P-put some clothes on!" throwing a pillow at his head, Ichigo watched as he skillfully dodged it and managed to catch it before it hit the wall.

"I would, but this IS where I keep my clothes." he stated plainly, though an air of humor laced his words. "Anyways, are you feeling any better?" walking over to her, while she sat in her embarrased daze, Kish gently bent down and lifted her chin slowly for their eyes to meet.

"I-I'M FINE! HONEST-"

"Don't lie to me! I can see it in your expression. Now, be a good kitty and lie down again. Tomorrow, I'll take you to classes with me and we'll see how well you do." pushing her back gently, yet firmly, Kish was now bent over her and she was helpless to anything he would do.

Thankfully, Kish had some kind of amazing self restraint and managed to hold back. Though, he couldn't help but kiss her. It was just in his nature to want to touch perfection.

"S-stop staring at me! It's embarrasing!" pushing him away lightly, her eyes locked with his and for the first time, he found himself staring down at her and have her blush like that.

"I'm a guy, it's in my DNA to want to kiss you! Besides, you shouldn't be embarrased about your beauty. I love it." as his face softened, so did her heart.

"T-thanks...No one's ever said that before. I mean, it's not that common for someone with japanese blood to have such odd dark red hair." instinctively, she brought her hand to her hair and stroked it in thought.

"It might be rare, but it's not odd at all. I have dark green hair, and I get along quite well with others." grinning as he watched her face away from him, he lightly pecked her forhead once more before sitting up again and walking to his dresser.

All this time, and he'd been in nothing but a towel. The surprising part is that he managed to actually hold it up for so long.

"Well then, I guess I'll just go change in the restroom then." he sighed, picking out a pair of boxers and pants before making his way out the door once more. "Oh, and after school tomarrow, I'm taking you out to dinner and we'll go shopping for you some clothes."

"Because I realize arguing with you will only lead to a dead end, I suppose the only logical thing for me to do is to go along with it." huffing in annoyance as she fell backwards onto her bed once more, she had cought a faint glimpse of a grin off of Kish's face before he closed the door fully and walked into hte bathroom to change.

'It might be the logical thing to do, but I've never really cared so much about logic in the first place. I've done fine without it.' this thought ran through her mind as she sat up once more and dug through her bedside drawer for her wallet. 'Perfect, everything is where it should be.'

With this, she got up in a haste and made her way to the window that was between the two beds and silently pulled it open. 'Sionara, Kish. Thanks for the care.' as she thought this, she gently climbed out onto the small balcony and into a tree, not even bothering with the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kish, who had just gotten his pants on, had heard the window in the next room open, via the open window in the restroom. Knowing full well that Ichigo would try and escape, he figured she'd use the tree tops to escape and not bother to use the ground, seeing as how the trees were quite thick, all the way to the outer gates of the school. Thick enough for a person as light as herself to escape from.

"I don't think so, Kitty." climbing his way out the window, in order to ambush his escapee, Kish grinned and took seat on a branch Ichigo would have no choice but to climb.

"Finally, freedom!-OOF!" she had been looking back at the window she'd just climbed out of, and hadn't been paying any attention to what was in front of her. Therefore, she had run into Kish's bare, muscular chest, without even thinking.

"You've been quite a naughty kitty today. Haven't you, Ichigo-Chan?" smirking in triumph at the girl he held in his arms, Kish was barely prepared for her to begin to struggle. Yet, because of her weak state, she didn't get too far and ended up simply lieing there in his arms as he sat on the branch. "How am I supposed to protect my princess, when she insists upon running off and getting hurt?"

"Why are you people doing this?! All I wanted was to be left alone to live! I was doing perfectly fine till I bumped into you and screwed up my ankle!" upon venting her anger towards him, she began to cry and burry her face in the crook of his neck. Lightly pounding her fist on his chest in agrivation, she passed out.

"There, there...rest now, my cute little neko. Things will be alright. My only goal is to protect you, not hurt you." gently reasuring her as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree, Kish began to hum to himself a song his mother sang to him before she passed.

"Catch that piano, it ate my...homework..." looking down at the tiny girl that was curled in his lap, he grinned. She had taken quite a liking to sleeping on him. Though, he didn't, at all, mind it.

"C'mon, I'll carry you back inside. There, you can sleep peacefully and dream." chuckling as she shifted slightly in his strong, dependable, arms, Kish stepped back into the room and set her gently on her bed.

* * *

**ICHIGO'S DREAM...**

"Kish, you don't have to..." blushing madly as she turned her embarrased face from him, Ichigo smiled sweetly. They were on a dark green blanket, beneath the shady sakura trees in mid-spring, and were picnicing.

Currently, she was blushing, and Kish was offering to feed her. Though, it wasn't quite a child's innocent dream though, because, while she sat on one side of the blanket, wearing a tan tanktop and black skirt, Kish sat on the other side of the blanket, shirtless. His forest green hair fell around his face, wet with remaining droplets of water from his shower. His eyes, piercing and golden, shown brightly into her soul and made her smile.

"Kish, I....I love y-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

* * *

And, just like that, the sound of an alarm clock sliced through her wonderful dream and only proceeded to remind her of reality. The reality that the hot guy in her dreams was actually preverted and immature, and that he would be following her everywere she went.

"Ah, good morning, my sleepy princess! Hurry and get up, showered and dressed. It's time for your first day of school! Also, don't forget that we're going out to dinner tonight." plopping down beside her on her bed, Kish patted the side of her face lightly and grinned.

"Thank you, mister bulletin board!" pulling her arm out of its comfortable place beneath the blankets, she reached out and took ahold of her pillow and broought it to her head, fully covering it and protecting it from the alarm clock's screeches and the bright morning light that hit her face.

"Hey, don't look so down! Now, come on and get showered and dressed! We're meeting up with everyone else in the cafeteria for breakfast!" pulling away the pillow from over her head, his eyes found themselves taking in the messy tangle of red and the glossy chocolate pupils that he knew only as Ichigo.

"Argh...This'll be a really long day!" sighing, she finally sat up and trudged into the restroom with her clothes. Ones that Kish had gotten out of the infirmary.

**KAY! Well, I hope you all liked this chappie! I figured Kish with only a towel was too short, so I added in the dream because I know there are IxK fans out there. Anyways, Five bucks and you get another chapter! It's either that, or you be the great reviewers that you are and review! The next chapter is of Ichigo's first day of school, meeting other students, and going to dinner with Kish. Also, did I mention that Ichigo would find a rival, wether she wanted to or not? Yeah, a pretty eventful chappie comin' up! So, God Bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kish, slow down some! I can't walk as fast as you! Not on my ankle anyways!" hobbling along through the near-empty hallway, she was just barely keeping up with Kish, who could walk perfectly fine.

"Come on, you can do it!" motioning for her to walk beside him, Kish almost felt bad about saying that. He knew that she was injured, but he also knew how fun it was to get her mad.

"Ne, Kish, it's really hard! Can't you slow down or wait or something?!" trudging along, trying to put as little pressure on her ankle as possible, Ichigo carefully shifted the heavy books she was carrying into her other hand. "By the way, why do I have to carry your books?!"

"Because, you offered to hold them for me." stating this simply as he made his way down the hall, not bothering to slow down, Kish listened to Ichigo's groaning response.

"Yeah, HOLD them! I didn't offer to carry them! Ouch." muttering the last word under her breath, she wasn't expecting what Kish did next.

Apparently, he'd heard it, because, in less than a second, he was turned and facing Ichigo, their faces only centimeters apart.

"Give them to me. I'll carry them and walk slower. Does it hurt badly?" reaching out and lifting the books from her, he watched with worry as she timidly glanced down at her shoes. "Answer me, Ichigo!" narrowing his eyes at her, he watched as her head shot up, fear plainly evident.

"G-gomen. I-I'm fine now. Thank you." she whispered pathetically before walking on.

Kish, who'd just stood there and watched her make her way down the hall, still limping, was about to catch up. Though, he halted immediately when he saw what was about to happen.

There, at the end of the hall, arms crossed in an act of defiance, Katy Kruiski Kormikle, or, Little Miss KKK, could be seen.

Her curly cue brown locks of hair bobbed down to about her pale chin, perfectly kept and brushed. Her face was pale as paper, due to too much make up. Her lips, being oddly plump and neon red, were puckered out in front of her, in a way to show she didn't like Ichigo.

"Um, excuse me, but please move, I need through." Ichigo's voice was soft and sweet, polite and innocent as she spoke. Judging by the look on Katy's face, she already despised her.

"No! Why should I?! Little miss perfect, with her cutsey little red pigtails and big brown eyes! You think you're so important, just because Kish is being kind to you! Get lost! Go back to the slum you lived in before and don't ever come back!" narrowing her evil blue eyes at her, she made it apparent that she hated her.

"Jealousy is quite a dangerous emotion. I pity you, really I do. If you're looking for a fight though, then you'll have to through the first punch. Till then, I think I'll just get my breakfast now." her voice hadn't changed an octave, and was still generally sweet and innocent. Yet, her words were silently laced with venom, warning her not to try anything sneaky.

"So high and mighty, thinking you can actually fight! Ha! Besides, what LADY would dare fight that way?! In high society, we use words to fight, not our fists." Katy's tone was shrill and mocking as she stuck her nose high into the air.

No matter how badly Ichigo wished for her head to just pop off, it never happened. Instead, as she walked off, she silently voiced her warning, seeing as how she'd obviously been unclear before. "If you think that, for one minute, I won't go out of my way to get back at you, then you're sorely mistaken, Kormikle-san."

With this, she simply turned and walked off, leaving a confused Kish and an angered Katy.

"H-how does that freak know my name?!" backing up some, eyes wide in surprise and fear, as well as anger, Katy watched her go, plotting her next move. 'If that chick thinks that she can simply waltz right into this high class school and snatch Kish-Sama from me, then she's wrong! I'll get her to leave, either by force or on her own.'

"Katy. I think we need to talk." walking up to Katy after a few minutes of deep, mental, debate, Kish decided it was time to help his kitty.

"Oh, Kish-Sama! What is it? Is there something you'd like to say? Like, I don't know...that you like me?" blushing madly as she gazed up at him, she hadn't been expecting what happened next.

"Hmm, no. That wasn't it. More along the lines of, I'm not interested, even if Ichigo weren't here. Stay away from her from now on. If I come to find out that you or anyone else has been picking on her, then I can just as easily throw you out from within this prestigious school." having said all that was needed, he turned and walked into the school's cafe, where he searched for Ichigo.

Having found her standing in line for lunch, digging into her wallet for that day's lunch money, he made his way over. Taking her wallet in one hand and pushing her back with the other, he scowled in anger.

"I'll be the one paying for you lunch. Go sit down at table 7. I'll be out with your lunch momentarily. Though, just to make sure, I'll keep this with me." holding up her wallet before shoving it into his pocket, he shewed her off to an empty table 7 to await his return.

Though, as he returned, a tray in each hand, piled decently with food, he gasped.

There, surrounded by guys from the school, was Ichigo. HIS, Ichigo! Needless to say, he was jealous.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, I got your food, Ichigo-Chan!" realizing that, if he weren't careful, he could easily lose his temper, Kish decided that the best way to handle this little 'situation' was to play it cool and to keep as close to Ichigo as possible.

"Oh, thank you, Kish. Here, I saved you a seat! It was pretty hard though…" glancing warily around at all of the men surrounding her, she simply turned and patted the chair by her own, removing from it her bag.

"Thanks so much… It was pretty crowded in there, so it was a good thing you didn't go in." cheerily passing one of the school's silver lunch trays over to her, he smiled warmly, watching her intently as she examined her food.

On the tray, on intricately designed platters, was set her breakfast. A nice hot plate of French Toast, with a side of scrambled eggs. Beside it, on a slightly smaller platter, just as intricate, sat a bowl of freshly made oatmeal, dotted lightly with sweet raisons. Beside it sat group of containers, consisting of brown sugar, cinnamon, butter, and syrup. To drink she had been given a clear glass, filled to the top with freshly squeezed orange juice with a straw.

Um…" was all she could manage to say as she stared down in awe at the food before her. "This looks like it took a while to make… You'd have to have a pretty large staff of professional chefs to make this so quickly and deliciously…" fumbling some with her silverware, still wrapped within the red cloth napkin on her tray, she got to work, delicately cutting into her sausage, bringing it slowly to her lips as they opened. She took her first bite, a bit unsure of it, took some time to savor the taste, before smiling happily and doing the same with another piece.

"The princess is so delicate when she eats!"

"KAWAII!"

"I think I'm in love!"

"Me too!"

"Men are such animals! They can't even get a grip of their own hormones! Just because that slut walked into the school with Kish, she got so much attention… Now, they've stopped fawning over me and started cooing over HER!" as she passed by table 7, she let out a soft humph of annoyance before simply walking off, her two closest followers tailing behind her.

"You can hope to attract more butterflies with a sweet scent then you can with simply a net you know…"

The voice rang silently throughout her ears, sending a cold shiver up and down her very spine. It was a sweet tone, very friendly, yet somehow very mysterious and dark. Glancing around, it was as if no one else had even noticed it.

"Oh, and who are YOU to give ME advise?! You've never had a boyfriend before, and I've had several! I can't even count them all on both hands and my toes!" placing her fists triumphantly onto her hips, she scoffed into the air, turned up her nose, and glared down at Ichigo.

"I do not mean you any disrespect in saying this but…well, you've just proved to the entire school that you cannot keep any kind of commitment, be it a relationship or a homework assignment…" she hadn't even budged, her voice remained sweet. She bit down, into her last piece of chicken and chewed delicately, awaiting the woman's shrewd response.

"You have no right to judge me like that! Besides, you're just some orphan, who was, until recently, camping out in some rundown prostitution apartment…" grinning triumphantly as she watched Momomiya Ichigo finally raise her head from her lunch, Katy had been sure that she'd gotten her cornered.

"You're quite bothersome; I hope you realize that sooner, better than later… For your information, I am not a prostitute, and it's safe to say that, despite my not having enough money, I am willing to pull my own weight to earn it honestly… That's obviously something your father would know nothing of… Kormikle Jin Fang Lee, Chinese, Russian, and Slavic… I've known many respectable people from these parts of the world, but I must say that I have never met such a drunken adulterer, cheapskating politician than he… I find myself loosing respect for his company, which is on the verge of bankrupsy, having borrowed more than he can pay back to my father. If I were you, I would simply just stop talking and walk away."

'How… How does she know all of this?! It's only recently that people have begun to hear about the bankrupsy! …Come to think of it…daddy DID say something about Yakuza…Then that would mean…if she just said he was her father… SHE'S FROM A YAKUZA FAMILY!' shaking uncontrollably, Katy could barely stand as she backed away, feeling her entire body convulse into a cold sweat.

Upon seeing the horrified understanding cross Katy's features, Ichigo knew she'd won this round, and had decided to celebrate with starting on her corn.

"Katy-San, you really shouldn't choose to pick a fight with me, especially when I'm trying to have a peaceful lunch. Now please leave and go eat with the rest of your own friends."

Face flushed in anger, fists clenched at her sides, knuckles white, lips pursed and eyes narrowed, Katy retreated, unable to find a suitable comeback at the time. "That B****, she ruined me! Everyone, including the teachers and principle, were watching! I can't believe this! If she's a Yakuza Daughter, then why was she living like that?! I will admit that she is a worthy adversary…though I still intend to win in the end." Grudgingly, she glared over her forkful of eggs, to where Ichigo sat beside Kish, HER Kish, laughing and talking, as if the two had always known each other. Momomiya Ichigo was just too innocent and just…It made her sick even thinking about how much she absolutely hated and despised her.

DING!

That was the release bell, the one in which signaled the release into first period.

**Here's some math for yah! Reviews=New Chapters + Cyber Cookies! RxR! God Bless!**


End file.
